Legendary Connections
by Naiyo-Nightbringer
Summary: What do you think would happen if you could talk to those rare pokemon everybody wants so much? Join Kakeru, Kazune, and their new companion Ryuu to see how far this bond can go.
1. How It All Started

LegendaryConections

Chapter One: How It All Started

(by KiKiDai Naiyo)

There is a wondrous world where creatures with mysterious powers exist. These creatures are called Pokemon; there are almost five hundred Pokemon on record and still many more to come.

Because of their powers, Pokemon enjoy fighting one another in contests of strength and strategy. Humans called "Pokemon trainers" work together with Pokemon to claim the title of Pokemon Champion. To deem themselves worthy to a Pokemon they wish to team up with, the trainer must defeat it in battle and catch it with a pokeball. A handful of them are said to be legendary and can never be caught.

These legendaries are what this adventure is about. It all started in a small forest near a town in a region called Kanto. Two children were exploring the forest, looking for Pokemon. Little did they know that they were about to have the experience of a lifetime.

"Kakeru! Wait up!" the boy shouted to the girl.

The girl, Kakeru, had already started sketching the purple mouse-like Pokemon she found. She was small for eleven and had light brown shoulder-length hair. The boy also had brown hair, but much darker and he wore small rectangle glasses. He carried with him a notebook and a knapsack.

"Quiet, Kazune." Kakeru whispered. "You'll scare him away."

"Actually, that's a girl. The male's front teeth are much bigger then that."

"I don't care at the moment! We start our journey tomorrow so we have to get as much info as we can. Now start taking notes!" she said frantically, trying to keep her voice low. "Do you want to become the Champion or not?!"

_She sure panics a lot…_ Kazune thought. He sat down and started writing his observations on the Pokemon. Trainers could only get their training license and starter Pokemon when they turn eleven. Kakeru Mai and Kazune Toramizu decided to start their training at the same time and that next day was Kuzune's birthday. Lately, the two started studying the Pokemon around them; Kakeru, who was a good artist, drew them in detail while Kazune, who was practically a human pokedex (a machine that held the information on all known Pokemon), wrote anything he noticed in the notebook.

As Kakeru drew, she thought of what was to come. She was excited to get her starter Pokemon, but she knew something no one else did. The girl already _had_ her own Pokemon that she told nobody about. It always followed her around, even now, invisible to everyone. Because of the sound it made (most Pokemon species were named for this) it was named Mew.

Suddenly, the mouse-like creature sensed the children's presence and attacked. They got out of the way, but her comparatively small teeth caught on the brown leather work glove that Kakeru always wore on her right hand. It was pulled off to reveal an odd birthmark; it was completely red and was in the shape of a pair of wings that looked like they were seen from an angle surrounding a red dot. Kazune also had a birthmark, except it was on his right shoulder and in the shape of three blue raindrops which were in the formation of a triangle.

"After that rat!" Kakeru yelled unnecessarily before charging after the Pokemon. Kazune sighed and checked to see that his pack was secured before following his friend.

* * *

"Success!"

Kakeru held her glove triumphantly in one hand while the other made a victory sign. Kazune was still trying to catch his breath; he never was very good at running. He saw something peaking over the rim of his pack and quickly shoved it back in. This didn't go unnoticed by Kakeru. Her eyes caught the last flash of light green as it disappeared inside.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What was what?" Kazune said, a little too quickly.

"You're hiding something from me…"

Just then, Kakeru stopped to listen. They weren't alone; someone else was talking only a few feet away. This forest was usually only visited by people from the town, yet this was a voice she did not recognize. A traveler? Naturally curious, Kakeru went to have a look.

Before she took more then two steps she turned to Kazune and said, "Don't think I'm going to forget this. I will definitely find out what you're hiding."

Kazune looked worried, and then remembered that she probably would forget despite what she said. After all, this wasn't the first time this has happened. He went after her, being twice as curious as Kakeru.

When they got near the source of the voice, they saw it was a lone girl. She looked older then the two but not much, twelve, maybe thirteen. The girl wasn't very tall and had messy waist-length dark black-brown hair with silver highlights that was tied back. She wore Hoenn style clothes: a black long-sleeved shirt that exposed her thin stomach, brown pants and sandals. She had a cold, serious expression that was worn with such experience it could have been painted there.

Neither of the children were close enough to see who she was talking to or hear what they were talking about. As Kakeru leaned in to have a closer look, she overbalanced herself and tumbled into the clearing, landing right at the girl's feet. Kazune tried to suppress an exasperated groan but failed and he raced in after. For a split second, he thought he saw a blue shape hovering in midair but before he could get a good look it disappeared. His common sense told him it was just some weird trick with the light or something, but he couldn't help feeling that it was still there.

The Hoenn girl stared at them with grey-blue eyes, and then asked, "Who are you and why were you spying on me?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the pokemon in this story. The characters are our originals.**


	2. Unexpected Meeting

_Legendary Connections_

_Chapter Two: Unexpected Meeting_

(by: Sayako)

"I'm absolutely sure that I'm not lost. Now stop telling me that I am!"

'Are you absolutely sure, Ryuu?' came the male voice in her head. The girl in question, Ryuusuke, glared at seemingly nothing.

"Positive." she replied. The one she was talking two revealed himself.

It was the Pokémon legendary from Hoenn named Latios. His crimson gaze fixed onto his friend. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt that exposed the right side of her stomach and tan pants with dark brown sandals. Her hair was black and messy with silver highlights which she often kept in a messy ponytail. Around Latios' neck was a black necklace that Ryuu had received from her father before he died. She had given it to him in thanks for helping her to live life again. He shook his head then folded his arms to his body.

'If you say so Ryuu.' Latios replied in her mind. He heard the bushes rustling and vanished from sight. Ryuu was about to ask when a girl tumbled to the ground at her feet a second after. The girl had light brown hair and the boy who followed had darker brown hair and wore rectangle glasses. Ryuu's expression stayed slightly cold as she studied the two with her gray-blue eyes.

"Who are you two and why were you spying on me?" She noticed that the boy was watching the spot where Latios had been a second earlier and fought down a glare. He didn't seem to know what he had seen, but it looked like he could tell that her friend was still there. The girl looked up at Ryuu and scrambled to her feet.

"We weren't spying! Honest! We just wanted to see who else was in this forest besides us!" she exclaimed quickly. Ryuu turned her attention to the boy, who nodded in agreement. She sighed then looked at a random tree to her left.

"I still want to know who on Earth you two are" she said after a moment.

The girl looked at her friend then looked at Ryuu and spoke up.

"I'm Kakeru and this is Kazune. Nice to meet you... umm..." Kakeru said, trying to figure out what to call her.

"Ryuu" the Hoenn teen answered. Not wanting to be in more trouble than usual. Trying not to sound like an idiot – also trying to keep Latios from laughing – she asked: "Where is this place?"

Kakeru stared for a full minute, making Ryuu's face pale slightly. Had she said something wrong? Latios' laughter filled her head.

'I knew it. You ARE lost!' he said within Ryuu's mind. She kept back a groan while Kakeru's laughter followed the silence within her head.

"We're in the Viridian forest. How do you not know that?" she asked through her mirth.

"It's not my fault if I didn't grow up here!" Ryuu snapped, stopping all laughter. She realized her outburst and dropped her gaze to the ground.

"Sorry. I'm just exhausted."

"Well, the town's not far from here. Do you have anywhere you need to go?" asked Kazune, apparently deciding that there was nothing there.

"Not really…"

"The Pokémon Center should have a room open. You can stay there."

"I suppose I might as well…" said Ryuu reluctantly. She rarely accepted help, especially from some random kid.

'You just don't want to get lost again.' Latios thought to her with a chuckle.

'Shut up Latios!' she angrily thought back. His attitude was getting on her nerves already.

"Then let's go!" Kakeru said happily.

And with that, they headed towards this town Kazune was talking about. With Kakeru in the lead they started towards the town. Immediately, she launched into asking questions.

"So where are you from, anyway? If you don't know Viridian, you must be from very far away!"

Ryuu could tell that this girl wouldn't let her change topics so easily and it would be pointless to lie. So the only option left was the truth. "Hoenn" she replied, not exactly caring by this point.

"Eh?! That really is far away! Do you have _any_ Pokémon from there?"

"Just one. It may take a moment, depending on how far the goof has wandered off." She took a silver whistle out of her pocket and blew as hard as she could. They waited for a few seconds before they heard the sound of soft footsteps. Soon a small, fiery orange, bird popped out of the bushes. Around its neck was a black necklace that was the exact copy of Latios' necklace. Only Ryuu knew this fact though.

"Wow! She's so cute!" Kakeru exclaimed. Ryuu swore she heard the girl squeal in delight.

"_He_." corrected Kazune.

"That's right." Ryuu replied. The Torchic looked up at his friend and chirped sweetly, earning another squeal of delight from the younger girl. She picked him up and hugged him before looking back at Kakeru. "He's been my friend sense I was very little. Kazune and Kakeru, meet Volcano the Torchic."

"You're a Pokémon trainer then?" asked Kazune.

"Not exactly. He's just my friend. I used to train, but…" Ryuu stopped herself, realizing she said too much. She felt tears stinging the edges of her eyes and quickly looked away.

Kakeru's curiosity got the better of her once again and she asked, "But what?"

"That's none of your business. It's personal." Ryuu replied darkly, glaring.

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence until they reached the end of the forest. It was then that Kazune decided to speak up again, "We're here. This is Alizarin Town."

It was a small town with several simple buildings, one big white building that looked official, a building with a red roof that said "Pokémon Center", and a few marts. There was also a lake and some tall grass where Pokémon liked to hide. It was completely surrounded by the Viridian forest so not many people knew about it.

"Come on," he continued, heading towards the Pokémon Center. "Let's see if they have any rooms open."

The first thing that caught Ryuu's eye was a bright red counter and the woman standing behind it. She had pink hair that was tied back into two loops, blue eyes and a white nurse uniform. And Ryuu recognized her immediately. "Nurse Joy?!"

"Y-yes?" asked the nurse, confused.

"What are you doing here; don't you work at the Pokémon Center in Hoenn?" Ryuu ask, perplexed.

"Oh, you must have me confused for someone else," she said like this happened all the time. "Here. This should clear things up."

Nurse Joy handed Ryuu a photo. Kakeru and Kazune gathered around her to look. It showed some fifty or so people… and they all looked _exactly_ the same!

"What are you, clones?!"

"Um, no."

"So let me get this straight, you're all named Joy and you all decided to be nurses."

"Yes."

"And you _all_ look and sound identical."

"Pretty much."

"How is that possible?!"

"Honestly, I'm just as confused as you."

"But what- oh never mind." Ryuu gave up. "Sorry about that."

"It happens."

After Ryuu checked into a room on the second floor it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. "Er… thank you for helping me find someplace to stay…"

"It's no big deal," said Kazune before Kakeru could use this chance to get someone in her debt.

"Well, this is goodbye then."

"We can see you tomorrow!" Kakeru suggested making Ryuu flinch.

"Yeah, sure," she said, not looking forward to it. "Anyway, goodbye."

"Goodbye," they said together.

As she headed for the escalator leading upstairs she heard Kazune gasp. She turned and saw him looking at the spot Latios had been a second earlier (still invisible).

"What?"

"Did you see…"

"See what?" Kakeru asked, curious once again.

"Never mind." he said, but by his sudden change in tone Ryuu could tell he suspected something. He most likely wouldn't be able to figure it out before she left the town but the situation was still risky.

As they left the Pokémon Center she wondered if they were going to be of any significance to her. Logically, they shouldn't be but there was something about them… Well, there was plenty of time to think about it later. For now, she needed rest. It had a long day and she was sure there would be worse to come.

* * *

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Pokemon, but we do own the trio of Kakeru, Kazune, and Ryuusuke.**


End file.
